wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Teens
Teens''' (stylized as ''TEENS) ''is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. The series will follows the lives of six teenagers that are best friends, going through high school together. It was announced that a pilot for the series was picked up officially on December 19th, 2013. On Friday January 10th 2014, it was announced that Wiki decided not to move forward with the series. Overview The series follows the lives of 5, 16 year old best friends during the start of their junior year. A new kid comes to town and becomes a part of their group of friends. The series in centered around 16 year old Nicole Ryan, who is everything from a girly girl, to a basketball playing rebel, all at the same time. When Austin moves in they quickly become friends and he becomes the six memember of the group. The gang usually gets themselves in a lot of sticky situations and often bands together in the end to overcome them. The series has been called a "Bit-sized version" of the classic television show "Friends", by TV Guide. NYCgleek told People magazine "the series is like the rest of the Wiki Channel series, original, new, and funny." She later began to say "all the shows airing on Wiki right now are amazing, and it's nice adding another hit to the bunch." The kids often hang out at a retro-style cafe called "'''Jimmy's", (famous for their milkshake, where they have over 200 different flavors) where Eddie gets a job at during the first season. The kids often take the subway to get around New York, although when they're with Hayley, she pays for a taxi since her parent's are rich. Main Cast *''Rayelle (NYCgleek)'' as Nicole Ryan - Nicole 'is 16 years old somewhat leader of the group. She's fierce, humble, nice, sweet, and a bit of a rebel all at the same time. Nicole gets good grades and loves being a fashionista, but that doesn't mean she can't tough it out when she wants to. Nicole loves wearing jeans, and sweaters. She also loves to dance, and even becomes the first female member of the boys basket ball team. Nicole loves dressing tomboyish with a feminine twist. Her role models and fashion icons are people like Beyonce, Aaliyah, and Chili (from TLC). Nicole introduces Austin to the group, and the two instantly become best friends. Nicole's best friend is Skai and the two of them have been friend's since 4th grade, before meeting everyone else in their group in 6th grade, when they all started middle school. She cares about her friends and they always stand up for what the believe in. She use to stick up for Clark when they were in 6th grade and he was small and scrawny, but he's become bigget since then, so he often has her back. Nicole is a very quick thinker. She is often the one the gang goes to fo advice. *Aiden Kristoff as '''Austin Kidd - Austin '''is the new Texas native who moves to New York with his family and befriends Nicole and gang. He's kind of the go with the flow guy. Though he can be a bit vane at times, he often does the right thing. Austin doesn't care to much about what other people think, and don't let rumors get to him. He's often loved by girls for his good looks and charm. He becomes very good friends with Eddie, the two end up becoming best friends after not to long. He's very street smart, and maybe has develops a secret crush on Nicole over time. *''TBA as '''Skai Liberto - Skai '''is Nicole's number one BFF, she always has her back and is always there for her friends. She loves being daring and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. She's really good at science, though she actually dislikes the idea of school. She is cute as a boot and loves to party. She loves to have a good time and always brings her friends along for the ride. She is always loves hanging out with her friends, especially Nicole and Hayley. *Peyton Borough as '''Clark Davis ''- Clark is the gullible guy in the group. He' may be buff and strong, but don't let his look fool you because he wasn't always that way. He can very clumsy, gullible, and nerdy at times. He loves animals, but is secretly afraid of spiders. Clark does really well in school. He often gets the gangs into sticky situations, but always help get them out. He can funny and charming without even trying. He sometimes wears glasses when he can't see, but never the less. He use to get picked on for being scrawny when he was younger, until meeting Nicole who always stuck up for him, since then he's hit the gym and become a bigger kid, all while still loving the same, lovable childish things. Clark always has Nicole's back and will do anything for his friends. He also loves comic books. *''TBA as Hayley Westwood - Hayley '''is daughter to one of the richest men in New York. Her father owns a winery known as the Westwood winery and her mother has her own jewerly line. Hayley is fashionable, sassy, outgoing, and can be a little patronizing at times, but nevertheless, she always looks out for her friends. She has known the gang since middle school and though her and Nicole don't always see eye to eye the two girls are very good friends. *Zander Sun as Edward "Eddie" Sun'' - ''Eddie'' is the typical trouble making, wise guy of the group. He's clever, witty, and very daring. He's known Nicole and the gang since 6th grade, and often becomes best friends with Austin. Eddie is doesn't have the best grades, but loves playing pranks and jokes on people at school. He's cool, chill, and laid back. He comes from sort of a tough background and his friends and family mean a lot to him, even if he doesn't always show it. Eddie is a bit of a player, but he is very good friends with everyone in the group, and luse to stick up for Clark when they were kids as well. Eddie also has a secret hangout in a alley way downtown. He's also in a amatuer rock band with some of his alley friends and is lead guitarist and singer. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1 The first season of "Teens", was picked up December 19, 2013. Category:Wiki Channel Original Series Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Projects